United We Stand
by Loyalty.Harmony
Summary: What really happpened after Calumon was taken by Makuramon? A new look on the daeva arc, as well as Yamaki, Yamaki-fans do not click. Couples: Rukato, LeeJuri, RenaGuil, TerrierLop, and KazuSuzie


Okay so this is my first fanfic, and it is set after Makuramon (the monkey daeva takes Calumon back) like it starts right after Jeri becomes a Tamer. So this is kind of a rewrite of the Tamers season in one sense.

The couples will be: Rukato, RenaGuil, LeeJuri, TerrierLop maybe some KazuSuzie as well though I'm not sure about that yet.

Chapter One- Mission to save Calumon

Jeri's eyes widened when she saw Leomon appear and the monkey daeva knocked him down, managing to take Calumon. However, what had surprised her even more was when the digivice appeared in her hands and she managed to heal Leomon. Rika blinked in surprise, so Jeri was a Tamer after all.

"So much has been destroyed." Henry said worriedly looking at all the trouble that giant pig had caused.

"With Calumon's powers, those daevas can cause a whole lot of damage." Rika said worriedly and Takato frowned a little at that.

"We have to help Calumon, he needs us." Takato said clenching his fists determined to help him. Rika and Henry both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Henry asked Takato. Takato turned to his two fellow Tamers.

"We have to go. To the Digital World." Takato responded and both Henry and Rika looked at him incredulously for a minute, before glancing at one another.

"Wait a minute, how are we going to even get to the Digital world? Is this the same one as the one on the T.V. show?" Kazu asked, interrupting them. Takato looked at Rika, their eyes meeting for a moment and he watched the other girl shrug. None of them had actually been to the digital world. Rika turned to Renamon for an answer to that question.

"It's a lot like your world actually. I haven't seen the T.V. show so I wouldn't be able to comment on that." Renamon replied to Rika who nodded, realising her partner had a point. Rika was looking forward to going to the digital world, a place she had only imagined in her dreams.

Henry appeared to be deep in thought as well. He wanted to help Calumon but he was worried about Terriermon. The first time they had met, it was a close call where Henry had almost got Terriermon killed, but then his sincere feelings had saved him.

"Henry? Are you okay?" Terriermon asked from atop his tamer's head. Henry looked up at Terriermon.

"Yeah, just trying to convince myself that there really are some fights that need to be fought. I just wonder what if the deavas are stronger in the digital world? I mean we barely scraped through with them here." Henry said worriedly he put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Momentai, Henry. I'll always protect you no matter what." Terriermon said trying to get Henry to remain calm. Jeri smiled, walking over to Henry.

"And don't worry, Leomon and I are part of the team now too so we'll try our best to help as well." Jeri said trying to be reassuring. Takato smiled at Jeri, she was always so nice to everyone and then smiled over at Henry.

"Don't worry Henry, we'll beat those daevas and get Calumon back, we just have to stick together." Takato encouraged his best friend. Till this day, Takato was thankful of having met Henry and Rika he wouldn't be the same person today if he hadn't met them. Henry smiled at Jeri and then at Takato before nodding slowly to both their words. His friends were right, all they had to stick together.

"Hey Guilmon? Think you could go search for a portal to the digital world tonight, boy?" Takato said patting his best friend on the head.

"Of course Takatomon." Guilmon said nodding. Rika turned to Renamon.

"You, as well Renamon." Rika added.

"Terriermon, you can help too right?" Henry said looking to his best friend. Both Terriermon and Renamon nodded.

"Of course Rika." Renamon said bowing and disappearing right away.

"You can count on me." Terriermon said happily smiling as he always was. Jeri turned to Leomon.

"Can you help too, Leomon? If it's not too much of a bother." Jeri said turning to her new partner. Leomon looked at Jeri for a moment, before nodding in agreement. Jeri smiled softly at Leomon.

The next day, after having explained things to their parents, which hadn't been the easiest task but all of them managed to convince them and their teacher that they would be fine. Takato even mentioned to them that they were the only ones who could do this which was the truth since adults such as Yamaki had tried and failed. Guilmon had managed to find a digital portal underground much to everyone's surprise.

"I don't know how you managed to dig that out without a bulldozer but good job." Henry said impressed with Guilmon's ability to dig down so under.

"Why are Kazu and Kenta coming?" Rika asked Takato who shrugged.

"They're hoping to find their own digimon is my guess and maybe moral support?" Takato replied causing Rika to roll her eyes slightly at the goggleboy. Honestly, he could say the stupidest things sometimes even if they did make her smile most of the time. However, Rika nodded and turned away, hiding a smile. They headed towards the cave. Jeri's foot slipped and she screamed beginning to fall. Leomon turned to catch her but Henry who was slightly closer managed to grab her wrist and keep her from falling.

"You okay?" Henry asked her and Jeri nodded, still a little shaken from the sudden movement. Leomon picked her up.

"We should try and stick together okay?" Leomon told her gently and she nodded again. Takato glanced at her worriedly.

"You sure you're okay Jeri?" Takato asked her, after all she was a friend of his.

"Yeah I'm okay Takato." Jeri replied, smiling at him causing his cheeks to flush. Rika raised an eyebrow as she saw Takato blush. They then entered the portal and began falling suddenly, resulting in screams.

"I don't think I like this entrance to the digital world!" Kazu and Kenta both cried.

"Momentai!" Terriermon attempted to encourage.

"Oh go Momentai yourself." Henry replied trying to gain some control of the falling unsuccessfully. Well, this was the start of their entry into the digital world. Let's hope the journey will be more smoother than the method of getting there.


End file.
